Mutant X vs Angel
by PureSatin
Summary: Please Review. Its my first story. Its a fierce battle between two Tough teams who will come out victorious.
1. In the Beginning

'Coming in late again Brennan ' Shalimar said slightly annoyed 'Did I detected a hint of jealously in you voice, look Shal, we broke up I thought you were cool with that' Brennan smirked knowing he had hit a nerve 'Jealous, you wish big guy I am way over you' 'I'm glad cause I met the most amazing woman, sexy smart and above all she has no issue's' Shalimar glared at him with her feline eyes 'I have no issue's Bren, you couldn't handle me that's all' she walked away before he had a chance to respond.  
  
The next morning  
  
'Guy's' called Jesse 'you need to take a look at this' 'What is it Jess, it better be good I had urgent things I need to take care of' said a well agitated Lexa 'Yeah what is so urgent, Jess' asked Brennan 'Oh how was you date last night?' 'Good, he waltzed in around 3am' Shalimar replied for Brennan Brennan laughed slyly 'It was better than good' 'Ok! Anyway, I was searching the database and there is something not quiet right' What do ya mean, the Dominion haven't said anything' Lexa said agitated Jesse looked at her puzzled she looked eager to get somewhere. 'Well the Dominion aren't exactly on top of their game at the moment are they. There has been no reporting of any mutant activity in the last month' he said worried 'So, that's a good thing right' Shalimar said confused at Jesse's reasoning 'No! Its not' 'Jesse man, of course it's a good thing, it means finally the world is off our back, if even for a little while' 'I'm sure that'll make you happy Bren, so you and your little hooch can shack up' 'Guys enough, I mean apart from us it's like all other mutants have just disappeared of the face of the earth, something is not right, something's going down and I mean something BIG' 'Ok! Let me check with the Dominion' Lexa said not her usually self 'Actually Lexa can I have a quick word' Jesse asked following her into the other room. 'I'll see what I can find out' Brennan said and left. 'Fine I'll stay here and see what I can find out on the net' she looked around alone again she thought.  
  
'What did ya wanna talk about Jess, I'm kinda busy' ' I wanna know what's going on' 'I don't know what your talking about' 'Come on Lexa, after all we've been through, don't you think I know you well enough, what are you keeping from me' 'It's nothing I'm fine seriously I'm just feeling a bit run down that's all, I'm fine' she got up and kissed him. 'Thanks for caring thou, its sweet' 'You need to tell me when something's wrong even little thing's 'I know I guess I'm still new at this whole boyfriend and girlfriend thing, its going to take sometime for me to learn to share and trust ya know' 'I'm here to teach you' he kissed her forehead 'Ok! You see what you can find out from the Dominion and I'll go check the computer' he walked away  
  
Lexa sat down, she was tired extremely in fact even her powers were out of whack she couldn't tell Jesse though he would just worry besides she didn't want to stress him since thing's with them were going so well.  
  
'Find anything out Shal?' said Jesse 'No nothing' Truth was she hadn't even looked, all she was thinking about was Brendan. Why wasn't she over him, when she was the one that broke up with him. 'Shal?' 'Yeah!' 'You Ok?' 'Yeah!' 'I know Brennan, seeing someone else is difficult' 'I'm fine, Brennan can do what he like doesn't bother me'  
  
Brennan walked into the bar where he had met her for the first time. As soon as he walked in, he saw he sitting at the bar. She turned around and smiled at him. He walked up to her.  
  
'Brennan, I thought you weren't coming' 'Hay Cordy, sorry I'm late' 


	2. Lies

Chapter Two  
'How comes you were so late? Was it work again?'  
'Yeah! Sorry, what can I say they can't do nothing without me'  
'Working for the Secret Service hay, tough job'  
'Real tough, anyway enough about work thought we were here to have a good  
time'  
'Brennan , Brennan' Shalimar's voice came through his comlink.  
'Is that work again?'  
'Yeah! Sorry, gotta answer it'  
'You do that, I need to use the lady's anyway, and I'll be back'  
'Shal, what is it' Brennan said slightly annoyed  
'Have you found anything out from your source yet?'  
'I'm working on it ok, I'll get back to you.'  
'Bren...' Brennan had gone, Shalimar couldn't believe it things had  
definitely changed between them until today she hadn't wanted to accept  
that fact.  
Cordelia Chase took her phone out of her bag and dialled his number.  
'Hello' came the dark smooth voice  
'Angel, its me'  
'Cordy, what's going on find out anything'  
'No not yet, his keeping things very close to his chest but I'm working on  
it, I'll get it out of him don't worry'  
'I'm not, but hurry our client is getting agitated and Cordy be careful'  
'Ok bye' she smiled he hadn't wanted her to do the job, and she couldn't  
help thing that somehow he was jealous she was with another guy. But Angel  
never told her how he felt she only hoped he would someday.  
'Sorry I took so long, sort everything out with work?'  
'Er yeah!'  
'So isn't there anything you can tell me about where you work, what you do,  
come on Brendan don't you trust me?'  
'Depends what do I get in return for sharing my secret with you?'  
'You get me, all of me'  
'Let's dance' he held out his hand.  
She smiled and took it. 'Damn' she thought, he wasn't going to be as easy  
as she had thought.  
Back at Sanctuary  
'Lexa, did you get anything from the Dominion?'  
Lexa was sitting down, exhausted  
'Hay, hay are you ok' asked Shalimar  
'I'm fine,ijust haven't been sleeping at night's that's all'  
'Oh I see!' she rose her eyebrow 'Jesse's been keeping you up has he?'  
'No, no' Lexa said slyly  
'Well something's up, you haven't been yourself lately. I know we haven't  
exactly seen eye to eye but maybe I can help'  
'Your right on us not seeing eye to eye'  
'Fine Lexa, have it your way' she began to leave the room  
'Wait, if I tell you have to promise not to tell anyone especially Jesse'  
'Ok, what's going on?'  
'Jesse' Brennan called on his comlink  
'Yeah Bren what's up'  
'According to my source, whatever is going down has something to do with a  
company called Angel Investigations, see what you can find on them'  
'On it, so how's your date going?'  
'Good man, she's unlike any woman I've met before but there's something  
she's hiding from me'  
'Isn't their something your hiding from her?'  
'Yeah I know, I'm just suspicious of other people's secrets tell me when  
you found something'  
'So, we going back to your place?'  
'Don't we always Brendan, its not like I know where you live' she walked  
off. She needed to get the information tonight, if what their client had  
told them was true then Mutant X had to be stopped. 


	3. Discoveries

Chapter Three  
'Come on in' Cordelia ushered him in.  
'Thanks' he took of his jacket and took a sit on her sofa. He had been  
here many times before but tonight seemed different. Something wasn't  
right.  
'I'll be back' she said and went into her bedroom.  
Cordelia picked up her phone and called Angel. 'His here with me, I'm going  
to try and get the information out of him tonight, anyway I can'  
'What do you mean anyway Cordelia, I don't want you taking any chance's, or  
doing anything you might regret'  
'I'll be fine Angel, I'm a big girl you know'  
'I know Cordy, just be safe promise'  
'Promise'  
Back at Sanctuary  
'Hay Jess, find anything?'  
'Actually yes, Angel Investigation's is run by a guy named Angel'  
'Yeah so...'  
'So his a vampire, whose 244 years old'  
'Are you kidding me, a vampire, mutant's yes vampire's no'  
'That's not all, apparently when he experience's one moment of pure  
happiness he turns into a bad ass demon vampire called Angelus, killed  
thousands of people'  
'Your kidding me, so you think this Angel/Angelus guy is killing mutant's  
why?'  
'Whose killing mutant's?' Lexa walked into the room looking exhausted  
'Honey, you sure your ok, you look not well' Jesse was really concerned.  
'For the last time Jess I'm fine, please drop it, and tell me what's going  
on'. Shalimar glanced at her.  
'Look I'm sorry, guess it's that time of the month'  
'Oh! No more has to be said' Jesse accepted defeat she wasn't going to tell  
him what was going on; he'd wait till she was ready.  
They filled Lexa on what was going on.  
'Yeah the Dominion said they don't know why his here, his got them all  
shook up'  
'Well maybe we should pay angel Investigation a visit' said Shalimar  
'Your right, lets go' Lexa said  
'Actually Lexa, I think Jesse should come with me on this mission' she  
raised her eyebrow's 'remember you had that thing to do'  
'Oh yeah!'  
'What thing?' Jesse asked, now he was convinced something was definitely  
going on  
'Woman thing sweetie remember'  
He smiled; he would try and get what ever was going on from Shalimar.  
'Here you are Brennan' Cordelia handed him a drink  
'Thank's'  
They talked for 30mins  
'Don't you like the drink?' Brennan had been nursing the same drink for the  
last half hour.  
'Actually can I have some ice in it?' She got up and took the glass for  
him.  
'Nothing she thought, she had tried every seductive move she could to find  
out where the Sanctuary was and what the code's were, but he resisted.  
'Jess, Jess, its me Bren, any info yet?  
'Actually Bren, we found out Angel Investigation is run by a guy named  
Angel whose a vampire with a soul, a works with people named Gunn, Fred,  
Lorne and Cordelia'  
'Did you say Cordelia,'  
'Yeah, she some higher being'  
'Cheer's Jess, speak later'  
'Bren, wait' But he had already cut the signal  
'Were you talking to someone'?  
'No, mumbling about what I have to do'  
'Really?'  
'So where did you say you worked again?'  
'An insurance company'  
'What was its name again'?  
'You know don't you, who I really am?'  
He got up. 'What do you want from me?'  
'I don't want to hurt you Brennan, just tell me what I want to know where  
is the Sanctuary and what are the code's?'  
'You hurt me I think you've got that the other way around' he generated  
some electricity in his hand. She smiled. Then her eye's started to glow.  
'Sure you want to mess with me Brennan, I think you should play nice?' 


	4. Confrontations

Chapter 4  
  
'Why isn't Brennan answering Jesse, do you think his in trouble?' 'I doubt that, his with a hot woman alone in her flat, the only trouble he'll be in is good trouble' She growled.  
  
Back at Cordelia apartment. 'I don't want to hurt you, just tell me the truth, who are you really working for and what do you want with Mutant X? Brennan asked, his hand still sparked with low voltage electricity. 'You first Brennan, I'm the one with the upper hand here; before you can say hello you'd be toast. (Although the Power's That Be had demonetised her, she didn't quite know what powers she had, she just hoped he wouldn't call her bluff). Brennan was at a loss, he had really fallen for this woman and after what happened with Shalimar he couldn't risk his heart again. Brennan without thinking used a low voltage ball of electricity and shocked Cordelia. She fell to the floor.  
  
'Hay Jess' 'Brennan what happened man' 'Look Bren we have a mission here, one we no nothing about so if you could leave your little girlfriend alone for one second that'll be good' she said annoyed and jealous. Brennan dismissed her jealousy. 'Jess her names Cordelia Chase she works for Angel investigation' 'So, what your saying is you've been played she knew you were with Mutant x all along' 'Yeah! Look man, I've shocked her I'm going to take her to the safe house don't' want to risk brining her to the Sanctuary' 'Ok! Shal and I are almost at the Angel investigation place' 'Oh Jess head's up Cordelia is not human, so I doubt her boss is' 'Alright' 'Well Miss Pierce, that is the reason for the instability with your mutant power's' Lexa started to cry she couldn't believe it, all those tests Adam had done to fix her mutualisation. She was happy with Jesse, this would change everything their future, if she had one now. She swore to herself she would track down every GSA member and all would die at her hands.  
  
'Stay alert Shal, any sign of trouble and we get out' Shalimar's eyes went feral, and she smiled slyly 'I mean it' They walked into the hotel. Shalimar went feral 'Their here I can smell em' 'Stay alert' 'Hello, we would like some help, is anybody in' Angel walked out of the darkness 'How can I help you'? He asked Gunn, Fred and Welsey also came out surrounding Shalimar and Jesse. 'Guess they don't want to play nice Jess' 'I guess not' 'Two against four that's hardly fair' Shalimar said before lunging at Angel. The two engaged in fierce battle. For every punch Shalimar threw, Angel met at every step. Fred launched a crossbow at Jesse, he went super dense and the arrow fell to the ground.  
  
Cordelia woke up, she tried to get up, but her hands were tied firmly to a chair. 'Sht' she thought 'Hello sleeping beauty, well I guess you never had the upper hand after all' 'Where did you bring me jerk'? 'The way I see it Cordelia, your tied up, so I've go the upper hand and your going to answer every single question I have, because the next time I throw a lighting bolt it won't be a low voltage one.' Cordelia sighed. What the hell was she going to do now. Lexa sat on her bed and looked at her packed suitcase. This was the right thing to do she had to leave. Jesse would be hurt now but if she stayed she would cause him even more pain. She got up and picked up her suitcase, she would go and have the baby terminated, and after all she never wanted children especially if it would cost her, her own life.  
  
She left the letter she had written to Jesse and walked out the Sanctuary. 


End file.
